


Cunning

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Deceptive [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara sucks, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Toriel is a BAMF, badster gaster, dadster gaster, gaster is evil, magic frisk, sans has a SOUL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: Two Humans. One Monster. Two SOULS . One body. What happens when they merge? A slo-mo video of shit hitting a fan.





	Cunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in Sans' head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the prologue to Cunning. the continuation of Deceptive. Someone please help me.

**Now.**  
*no.*  
**What's a girl gotta do to get some exploding heads around here?**  
^Maybe you should try NOT possesing me while Sans absorbs my soul. I heard you did a pretty good job of playing Deceptive. Why don't you try it again, **Chara?** ^  
*well, i- i mean, we, would have to kill her, frisk, for one.*  
^It was a rhetorical question, Sans!^

________________________________________________________________

"Sans?" asked a feminine voice, the source if which was a large goat woman in a purple cloak with a Delta Rune on her chest.  
"yes?" replied a tall-ish skeleton, who had grown wings, and a few inches of hight, from the absorption of a SOUL, whose voice seemed to be three different overlapping ones.  
"Are you all right?," asked the goat woman. "You looked like you were talking to yourself."  
"nah. i'm fine. not talking to myself. just the two other voices in my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel: *reading additional tags* hmmm... Toriel is a BAMF. Author?  
> Cobalt: Yes?  
> Toriel: What is a BAMF?  
> Cobalt: All in good time. *shakes head* all in good time.


End file.
